Princes of the Universe
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Bella is hit by Tyler car and becomes an immortal. Crossover with Highlander, but do not need to know Highlander to understand
1. Car Crash

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Highlander

AN: well this is a crossover but you do not have to know anything about Highlander to actually understand the story.

Chapter 1: Car Crash

-Edward's POV-

I was at my car watching as Bella drove into the parking lot in her noisy car. She got out of the car as soon as she parked and started looking at the wheel. I smiled. This girl really interests me. Maybe it was because I couldn't read her mind or because her blood called to me.

I didn't even see it until it was too late. Tyler had lost control of his car and the only thing in between Tyler's car and Bella's car was Bella. There wasn't enough time for Bella to move. I jumped up planning on pushing Bella out of the way, but it was too late. There was nothing I could do.

The car ran right over Bella. I smelled her blood, but before I could do anything I felt Emmett grad me. They knew what Bella's blood did to me. "Get them into the car," Alice said and started running to the crash. Why was she going that way? Bella was dead.

-Alice's POV-

No, not Bella! Not Edward's Bella. Not the person who is supposed to become my new sister. Since the moment Edward decided to come back home I had visions of him and Bella getting together. She can't die. Not now, not like this.

Everyone was going crazy. No one, not even teachers had any idea of what to do. I watch for a few minutes but everyone seemed like complete idiots. "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN," I yelled shocking everyone into silent. "With the roads the way they are the police and hospital won't get here for a while."

"Should we move the car?" Mike Newton, the total idiot of the school, asked.

"If we move the car and Bella's still alive we'll run her over again." I told him. "No, I'm going to go under the car and drag Bella out." At last minute I added, "Did anyone call 911?" By the way everyone looked I could tell no one did. Idiot I thought to myself and got down on my stomach.

I held my breath. There was a lot of blood here. Too much blood! No human could survive this. I went under and found Bella's body. I dragged her out. There was blood all over her, but there was one strange thing. With my vampire eyes I should be able to see the cut and the blood coming out, but there were no cuts. Where was the blood coming from?

Bella opened her eyes! What the hell? She put her hand on her head. "What just happen?" I was staring at Bella. She was still looking at me.

"Tyler ran into you." Bella nodded. It was a while of Bella and me staring at each other before the police and ambulance came.

Doctor came right to Bella. "Miss, are you okay?'

"Yeah, fine."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere," Bella answered. Of course the doctors didn't believe her and brought her into the ambulance. Someone else went to take Tyler out of the car. I still stared until the ambulance was far away and then went into our car.

"Is she… is she dead?" Edward asked.

"No, to tell you the truth. I have no idea what she is?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"How many humans can get run over by a car, have blood all over them, and come out without one cut and being alive?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "I do not think she's human."

-Edward's POV- a few hours later

Carlisle came home. "Family meeting." He said and we all went to the kitchen table. "As everyone knows Bella Swan got run over today. This will surprise everyone, but she's completely fine."

"I know. I pulled her out from under the car." Alice said. "We were all trying to figure out how. We don't think she's human."

"The thing is we have no idea what she could be. She appeared to be human." Jasper said and everyone started to talk at once, well besides Carlisle.

"Quiet," Carlisle finally said. "I know what she is." Everyone stared at Carlisle. "She's an immortal."

"Oh, an immortal, that makes sense," Emmett said.

"You know what an immortal is?" Rosalie asked.

"No." We all laughed at Emmett, but we were all still curious what an immortal was. "So what is an immortal?"

"An immortal is a human who after they are killed they wake up. They can't die and can't age anymore. They heal really fast." Carlisle told them. "Sort of like vampires in the fact that they live forever only they are still really human. They still have a heartbeat, they still eat food, but they can't have babies because they're not aging. We're going to have to tell Bella what she is and train her to fight with swords."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Before another immortal challenges her to a duel and cuts off her head." We all stared at Carlisle. Why would another immortal cut Bella's head off? "Oh, yeah they have this whole contest. Every immoral is apart of it. They fight with swords and cut off each other heads to kill each other."

"Why?" I asked really worried about Bella.

"Something happens if they become the last immortal. I think they win all the power of all the immortal. There are rules I have to tell Bella." Carlisle looked at Alice. "Invite Bella over for a sleepover or something." Alice nodded and smiled. This would be interesting.

AN: that's it for now. Review.


	2. I'm a What

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 2: I'm a What

-Bella's POV-

The alarm went off like normal. I went to shut up it and it went crashing to the floor breaking apart. "Oh man," I complained to myself. I didn't need this. Not after almost dying yesterday. Actually the strangest thing was I thought I had died. It felt like I died, but then I opened my eyes and saw one of Edward's sister. I believe Jessica said her name was Alice. Then I had not one cut on me, but Dr. Cullen said I hit my head. My head had felt just fine though.

I went to clean up the broken alarm clock. And cut my hand on a sharp piece. Blood came out of the cut. I rush to the bathroom to put my hand under water. As I was looking for Band-Aids I looked down at my hand. The blood was all washed away and there was no cut.

I jumped back falling to the floor. My hand healed itself like that! It's not possible. All that blood on my clothes and no cuts at all. There were things that just didn't add up. Did I really die? No, people can't die and come back to life. It's impossible.

I looked at the clock to realize I was almost late. Would anyone really be mad if I skipped school today? I mean I did almost die yesterday and it is Friday. I knew I had to go to school, if I didn't want the whole school to call me and ask if I was okay.

I left the alarm laying on the floor in pieces. I could clean it up tonight. I graded a pop tart and got into my car, which only had a little dent in it even after yesterday, and started to school. When I got everyone came up to my car and started asking me questions all at once.

"I banged my head and blacked out. That's all that happened. I'm completely fine. Worry about Tyler." I had to repeat the statement about a million times before lunch, but the surprising thing happened at lunch.

I was standing on line when Alice came up to me. "Hello Bella, I hear you're fine." She said with a smile.

"Um… yeah… completely." I smiled at her.

"That's good."

"I guess thanks for yesterday. You know… pulling me out and all."

"No problem. It was nothing at all." Alice was still smiling. "You had me worried there. Thought you were dead for a while." I nodded not saying anything. I must have been staring at her now and everyone was trying not to look like they were looking at us. "You know I have a feeling me and you will become good friends."

I didn't even realize she had paid for my and hers food. "No offense or anything, but I didn't think you all wanted any friends." Alice laughed and it sounded like bells were ringing.

"We do keep to ourselves. Sorry about my little brother. He doesn't know how to show when he likes someone." My mouth must have just dropped opened when she said that because she laughed again

"Edward…like… me." I was acting like a complete fool.

"He doesn't stop talking about you. He's getting on my nerves and I want to be friends. So how about a sleepover at my house this weekend." I hadn't even realized we had been walking very slowly to the Cullen normal table, but right then I stopped. "It would be fun. Rosalie, you, and I could do makeovers and drive the boys nuts. What do you say?"

"Um.. okay… sounds like fun." Really I hate makeovers, but this was a chance to get to know he Cullens. One I wouldn't give up.

"Cool, see you after school." She went the rest of the way to her table and said something to the big one, Emmett. I went to sit with my friends, who once again all started to ask me questions. Basically they asked 'what did Cullen want?'

"Nothing much, usual. You know are you okay thing. I thanked her for pulling me out yesterday." As an after thought I added, "Why didn't one of you do that?" That shut everyone up. Thank god! They're finally quiet. I'm surprise they haven't given me a headache yet.

The next period was sitting in silence next to Edward and I got to sit out on gym if I choose. Do I even have to say I was more then happy to just watch? When I got back to my car I found Alice in the passenger seat.

I remember locking the door. How did she get into the car? I finally got into the car and started it up. No point in asking Alice how she got in. We went back to my house where before I had even gotten a note finished to Charlie, Alice had a bag packed for me. "I need to bring you shopping. You have NOTHING to wear."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll get your clothes problem sorted out." Alice walked out the door. I stood there dumfounded for a minute before I finished the note and went to find Alice once again in my car. Okay, this time I'm sure I locked the doors. How does she keep getting in? Wait… why was she in the drivers seat?"

I got into the car and looked at her. "Why are you driving?"

"Because you'll never be able to find the way to our house." I let Alice drive and soon figured out she was right. I would have never been able to find the long driveway that leads up to the house. The most beautiful house I had ever seen.

I must have shared at the house for a full minute. Alice had to really drag me into the house. I found almost everyone waiting for me. Carlisle must still be at the hospital. "Bella is this our mother, Esme."

"Very nice to finally meet. Although I feel I already know you." Esme eyes turned to Edward before she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "You've seen Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie at school."

Emmett brought me into a huge bear huge right after his mothers' arms were taken away from me. "Air," I whispered so lowly I doubted he could hear me, but he let go and started laughing. Jasper didn't hug me, but he did smile and shake my hand. Rosalie just nodded and added a halfhearted smile.

"Of course you know Edward." Edward didn't hug me either, but when I held out my hand to shake his, he kissed it. He kissed me! Well my hand, but it was still a kiss. Maybe he did like me. "Carlisle will be home in a while. Until then let's give you a makeover."

I have no idea how I ended up in the huge bathroom. When I say huge I mean huge. I think it was bigger then my bedroom and bathroom combined. For what felt like hours Alice and surprising Rosalie, who I got the feeling didn't like me, playing with me like a Barbie doll. I think I even heard Alice say 'Barbie Bella' once. Oh no! What have I gotten into?

I was dragged downstairs right as Carlisle came home. "Hello Bella, so good to see you." Like his wife Carlisle came and gave me a hug. "Come sit with us in the living room. We have something to tell you." We all sat in the living room. Alice and Edward sat next to me.

Everyone was silence for a minute. "Bella, remember what happen yesterday…"

"I'm fine." I stated once again.

"I know. You had no cuts, no broken bones, and even your head wasn't injured. I made that up." Why would he do that? "Bella, it's not possible for someone to loose as much blood as you did and come out alive and without any injuries. Bella you died and then came back to life as an immortal."

"What?"

"Bella, you're an immortal."

"I'm a what?"

"An immortal." I think he was tired of saying that. "When immortasl die they come back to life, but they're a bit different. They heal really fast, don't age, and can't have babies. Bella, you are an immortal."

This time I didn't say anything. I remember what happen with the alarm clock this morning. Wait was that thing still on my floor broken? Wrong topic to think about. "How would you know?"

"Because, we're all vampires." That's it my life has gone to the Twilight Zone.

AN: that it for now. By the way I have no idea what day the car crash was, so I'm saying Thursday. Review.


	3. Immortal

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Immortal

-Edward's POV-

I looked at the beautiful girl next to me. I took a deep breath to smell some of her breathtaking smell. It was actually the same as before the accident, but I knew she was different. She couldn't die anymore. She would live forever. Closer to being human then I could ever be.

Bella wasn't looking at me. I think she was taking it all in. After a while she started to laugh. We could all tell though she didn't find anything funny. "Your kidding right?" Even as the words left her mouth I could tell she knew they were wrong. Her thoughts might still be a mystery to me, but the way her voice sounded I knew she didn't believe her words.

"I'm sorry Bella. No." Carlisle was just like he always was. He was being fatherly to a girl he barely knew. Everyone, expect Rosalie, were willing to bring Bella into the family. I think Rosalie was still just thinking of Bella like she thought of her before the crash. It was hard to change feelings so fast for Rose.

Bella looked around. She was taking this strangely okay. "Show me." Her words shocked me. "If your vampires you got to be able to show me something amazing." Okay Bella was doing the opposite of what I expected. Opposite of what normal humans would do, but of course she's not a normal human.

"You want proof?" Bella nodded to my question. "Watch my piano." Bella turned her head to the piano and I ran at inhumane speeds to it and picked it up with one hand. To Bella it must have looked like I had appeared at the piano out of thin air.

"Now that's…" I waited for Bella's horror "pretty cool." This human was going to drive me nuts. Well I have to remember she's not really human anymore.

"Wait, I don't get it. What's the deal with immortals?" Carlisle explained about the contest they had, how Bella had to compete in it. Now I saw horror on her face. Well at least something scared her.

"I have to learn how to fight with swords." Bella was still shocked as she said this. "I might as well let them cut my head off."

"Don't say that," I hissed. She looked at me confused. Basically wanting answers. I couldn't give them to her. I had no idea why I felt so protective of her.

"There are some rules you have to know. You can't fight on holy land, the fights have to be one on one, and there can be only one." Carlisle explained since he was the only one who knew the rules. I still had no idea how. He was keeping this guarded.

"There can only be?" Bella was getting nervous. We all could see that.

"Not my rules." Carlisle told her. "We'll help train you though. First to get rid of your balance problem." I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Carlisle, we don't know how to fight with swords." Rosalie pointed out. She was right. None of us could use a sword. Being vampires and all we didn't need it.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get her a teacher."

"A good teacher?" I asked.

"The best." I tried figuring out whom, but he was blocking me out. I got he wanted it to be a surprise. I wondered whom he was going to get.

Bella was just sitting there. I guess she was still thinking over everything we told her. She nodded and looked at me again. There was something in the way she looked at me that made me wish I could read her mind for about the hundreds time since I met her.

"Well, Bella better start her training, Edward would you help her." Carlisle said to me. Of course I would help her. I wouldn't let anyone else. "Alice, I'm going to need your help." We all looked shocked for a minute. Why would Carlisle need Alice's help? "Esme and Jasper can play around in the kitchen." They looked really happy about that. "Rose and Em…"

"I'm going to go fix up her car. It's making me sick just looking at that thing." Rosalie left the room leaving Bella staring at where she was. Emmett got up and ran after her. I stopped myself from laughing, even though it was rather funny.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to the gym."

"Downstairs to the gym?" Bella asked. She stood up and followed me to the basement door. "Your not serious right." We walked downstairs where she saw our at home gym. Had everything a real gym did. "Why do you have a gym in a home full of vampires?"

"I was never able to figure that out." I told her with a smile

-Alice's POV-

"Your serious about this?" I asked Carlisle when he told me his plan. Carlisle nodded at me. We were far enough away that Edward couldn't read our mind. "I'll check." I went to look into the future and found it blank. That worried me.

"There's no future. I can't find anything."

"I was afraid this might happen." Carlisle said. "You see humans because you were human, and you see vampires because you are a vampire. You were never an immortal though."

"You're saying Bella blocking the future?" I asked curious.

"Our future is combined with hers now, so basically yes. You should be able to see anything that doesn't have to do with Bella though." Carlisle smiled. "I guess I'll have to find Bella's teacher on my own. Go back to the house and help Edward." I ran back home keeping my mind off of what Carlisle told me.

-Bella's POV-

I was doing some exercise that Edward had showed me. Exercises that are suppose to improve my balance. I didn't know if this was going to work, but it was worth a try? "So what was with all the mood swings. First you seem to hate me, then your nice, and then you ignore me."

"Your blood smells sweet to me. I was worried about killing you." Edward explained. It made sense. "Now that you're an immortal I don't have to worry."

"So we can be friends?" I asked with a smile. Edward smiled back.

"Friends," Edward agreed.

"Me too," I heard Alice's voice and I fell to the floor. I wasn't expecting that. I heard the two vampires giggle. "Let me help." Alice was at my side helping me up before Edward could. "He wants to be more then friends," Alice whispered so low into my ear I almost didn't hear. Even with Edwards' super hearing he wasn't able to hear.

I looked at Edward. There was no way he could want me. He did kiss my hand though. Did that mean anything? This whole thing was confusing. Although I do have to say it was kind of cool.

"Let's continue training," Edward said. I nodded not able to say anything. Was there anything more then just friends for Edward and me?

AN: okay I'll end it here for now. Review.


	4. Love

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Love

-Bella's POV-

I had noticed a few things about the Cullens and myself in the month that has pasted since the day I died. Let's start with myself for that matter. With all the training I've been doing my balance had gotten better. I was also better at gym, which everyone in my gym class was thankful for. Since I've been sitting with the Cullens at lunch I'm not as popular as I once was, which I was kind of thankful for. The kids at the school were starting to annoy me. Mike continuously asks me if I'm dating Edward or not now though. Also another thing I realized was that any cut I would get would heal really fast.

Now things I realized about the Cullens. Rosalie would be the easiest. She seemed to have hated me at first, but now she was friendlier. I won't say we're the best of friends, but she is civil to me.

Now even though Emmett is huge and looks scary he's more like a lovable teddy bear. He loves to smile, kids around, and play pranks. He loves it when I fall even though I was falling less and less now. He helps me with my training too. He's helping me build up my muscles this way he's the best spotter anyone could have since he is stronger then even vampires. Emmett is basically a great big brother. Yes I think of him as a big brother. I think of all the Cullens, even Rosalie, as family.

Jasper is also a great big brother. He has the least control when it comes to my blood, but he doesn't have to worry. Since I can't die or become a vampire he doesn't always have to stay away. He does keep control, which I am thankful for. He has the most experiment when it comes to fighting, so he's basically training me how to fight. Although he doesn't know how to fight with swords since he has never done that.

Alice is the best friend I ever had and a great sister. She's crazy about shopping though and has dragged me shopping twice already. Thankfully training has been able to stop any other of her planned shopping trips. Thank god. She helps Edward with my balance training, which I've already said about two times, have helped a ton.

Carlisle is still trying to find my sword trainer or something. I catch him on the phone sometimes talking to someone. He would just smile at me. I know he thinks of me as a daughter. Charlie is a great father and all, but I can never tell him about my new life. A life where I'll live forever and there are vampires. No way. Carlisle is a great father figure for this new life.

Esme is a great cook. Even though she can't eat anything and if she did it would taste like mud to her everything she cooks taste great. Charlie even agrees since I go over the Cullens house everyday and bring back some of whatever Esme cooks. She's a total mother. Always watching out for me. I love Renee, but I was always looking after her. Not the other way around.

Finally there is Edward. I love him, but not as a brother. I love him more like he's my boyfriend, which he isn't. I'm madly in love with Edward Cullen and I don't know if he loves me back. He picks me up for school everyday and drives me home. Yes I don't use my old truck anymore. In fact I think the engine broke a week ago when I tried to turn it on. Edward laughed and said it was going to happen. He even said he was buying me a new car, which I said I would refuse. I just don't know. Alice and Jasper keep telling me he loves me, but I'm still not too sure. Even with their powers, yes I was told about their powers, I didn't know if they were right.

Right now I was lifting weights with Emmett at the Cullen's at home gym. It was a Sunday and I was sleeping over the house again. Charlie jokes around and says I should just move in since I'm always here. True that one of the bedrooms has a new bed in it, a closet with clothes for just me, and is called Bella's room. In fact they put my name on the door.

Edward walked down the stairs. He was wearing a raincoat. I was surprised to see him since he has been out all day. Also I was surprise to see the raincoat. Today wasn't a sunny day, but it wasn't raining yet. "Did it start to rain?"

"No," Edward answered. "Training is over for today. I have something for you Bella." I followed Edward outside and found a very nice, very new, and blue car parked in front of the house. "It's an Audi. I bought it for you."

My mouth opened wide. "You shouldn't have."

"We have plenty of money. More money then we need and you need your own car." Edward looked at me. "I choose blue because blue looks nice on you. You like it?" I nodded. What else could I do? He had already bought it and my car is broken. I do need a new car. "Get in. I want to take you somewhere."

I got into the passenger eat and Edward drove. I was use to the fast driving of the Cullens by now and only got a little worried at the speed we were traveling. We ended up basically in the middle of nowhere. "From here we have to walk."

"Okay." I got out and headed of the trail that would lead to picnic tables, but Edward took my hand.

"Not on the trail." Edward led me away from the trail and we walked through the forest. I was still worried about tripping over roots or something. Finally we got to a little meadow.

It was beautiful and the clouds parted letting a little sun into the meadow. Edward walked out into the middle and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He sparkled. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Bella, I have something else for you."

"Besides a car."

Edward took a sword out from under his raincoat. "I don't know who Carlisle is trying to get, but it's going to be soon. You'll need this." I took hold of the handle and pulled it out of the carry case thing. It was prefect and the sun reflected off the blade. "Bella…"

"Yeah," I said still looking at the sword.

"Look right above the handle on the blade." I did, there was nothing there. "Turn it around." I did and found that the sword was engraved.

"Bella, love you forever Edward," I read not believing my eyes.

"I love you Bella. I know you're a beautiful angel and I'm a monster, but I love you. I need you Bella." Edward was begging me to love him. Shouldn't this be the opposite way? Instead of answering Edward I kissed him right on the lips.

It took a minute for Edward to understand, but he kissed me back. We only parted when I needed air. After we were done we just looked at each other. Edward cell phone rang and he handed it to me.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Told you so," I heard Alice's voice. "Now we have to get you something to wear for your first date and you better go home tonight. Charlie is starting to wonder what's going on. Good thing you got a new car."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't see my future."

"I can't."

"Then how did you know about this?"

"Edward told me." I gave Edward a look and he just smiled. "As for Charlie, since you're not with him I know."

"Alice, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I hung up the cell phone. "I guess I should get home for Charlie." Edward nodded. "Want me to drop you off?"

"I'll run. Have a little fun with your car." He gave me the car keys and took the sword. "I'll bring this home with me and put it in your room." Edward walked me to the car and opened the drivers' side for me. He watched me drive away.

I got home and parked the car outside my house. I opened the door to find Charlie with a guy in a wheel chair and a young boy. "Oh, good Bella. You came home. This is my friend Billy Black and his son Jacob. The person I bought your truck from. Jacob says he'll fix the car for you."

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. Edward bought me a new car."

"That was nice. I hope he didn't go overboard."

"He did, but I couldn't refuse the gift since he bought it without asking." I had a smile on my face. I didn't even notice Billy and Jacob giving me weird looks.

-Next Day-

I drove my new car to school and parked next to where Mike and Jessica were. I got out of the car and they were staring at me wide eyed. It was a little embarrassing. "Where did you get that?" Mike asked pointing at the car.

"Edward bought it for me." As his name was spoken Edward came up and put his arm around me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning love," Edward said. I couldn't help but smile. Edward loved me!

AN: okay yes Billy and Jacob were in this chapter, but this is the first and last chapter they will be in. that means no wolves in this story. Sorry all you Jacob lovers. Anyway review.


	5. church

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or Twilight.

AN: once again I'm going to say there will be NO WOLVES in this story. I'm sorry if bringing Jacob into last chapter gave people the wrong idea.

Chapter 5: Church

Over the last week I've been doing basically the same thing. Going over the Cullen everyday, Billy and Jacob came over my house a lot for some weird reason. Edward explained that they use o be werewolves, but the werewolf gene was gone now. The elder was just worried about some treat being broken, which Carlisle told them they would respect the treaty.

Anyway the Cullens were hunting today. They would be back later, so I was just walking around the town. I was pretty far from my house by the time I saw the church. It was a normal Christian church. I hadn't been inside a church since my confirmation, but from what Carlisle said a church was the safest place for my kind.

I walked up to the doors and went inside. It was completely empty. The mass this morning was long over and there wouldn't be another until tonight. It was kind of fun being in a completely empty church.

I walked all the way up to the front and stopped at the first row. I looked at the cross hanging on the wall. I had never been very religious, but how could I not now when one of the rules is no fighting on holy land. I mean that sounds pretty religious to me.

"Is there something I can do for you my child?" I turned around to see a priest. It wasn't an old guy; in fact he was pretty young. He must be new.

"Not really," I told him.

"There must be something that's bothering you. No one would be in an empty church if they didn't have something bothering them."

I nodded. "Okay, I'm not really religious. In fact this is my first time in a church in three years." He just stood there listening. "But I almost died, a month ago. Since then I feel different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I can't explain." He looked at me.

"Pray, ask the lord for guidance." The priest didn't say anymore as he went into the backroom where his office probably was.

Pray? Would that work? It was worth a shot. "In the name of the Father Son and Holy Spirit," I said out loud and did he sign of the cross. I continued the rest of the prayer in my head. 'God, I've been thrown into this life and I am really enjoying it, but why the fighting. How am I supposed to continue living when I'm challenged to a duel. Please send me a sign. In the name of the Father Son and Holy Spirit, amen.' I did the sign of the cross again.

Then I felt something. It was the strangest thing in the world. There was someone here. I looked around just as the door opened. A man walked in, he was tall, had brown eyes, and long hair that was up in a ponytail. I have got to say he was really cute with his hair up in a ponytail. I mean really cute!

He looked at me and our eyes met. I knew he was like me. An immoral! "I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan Macleod." He said. "You must be Bella Swan."

"How?"

"Carlisle called and told me all about you. Took him a while to find me since we haven't seen each other in over 200 years." Duncan walked over to me and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet." I took his hand.

"You're going to be the one who teaches me about swords?" Duncan smiled.

"Yes."

"And you won't…"

"Your head is safe. I'll teach you all you need to know to survive as an immortal." We sat down and said nothing for a while.

"What was that? Before you came in; it was like I felt you or something."

"All immortals are connected. I was driving around looking for Carlisle house when I felt you. I was outside the church and parked right in front of the church. You felt me too from inside here. Good place to be when you meet an immortal."

"What would happen if we fought on holy ground?" This question has been bugging me. What could happen?

"Ever heard of Pompeii and Vesuvius?" Duncan asked. I must have looked shocked because Duncan laughed.

"I'm almost sorry I asked."

"Come on we better go to Carlisle and started your training." I rolled my eyes at the idea of more training.

We walked out of the church together and Duncan went to his car. It was a nice convertible. I got into the passenger side and directed him to the Cullens house, although we did get kind of lost. I still have trouble finding their house.

Lucky the Cullens were back from their hunting trip and were all in the living room when we walked in. I went over and kissed Edward. "Mac," Carlisle said and went to shake Duncan's hand. "Every this is Duncan Macleod…"

"Of the clan Macleod," I added and laughed a bit.

"Yes, Duncan is my old friend. He's going to teach Bella how to sword fight."

"How old?" Edward asked looking at Duncan.

"We met 200 years ago if you must know."

"Another immortal, but the immortal's are the ones who want to take off Bella's head." Edward got in front of me protectively. No wonder why Carlisle didn't tell us who would be my teacher. Edward is going crazy right now.

"Edward, Duncan's an immortal and he is going to teach me how to be an immortal." I took hold of Edward's hand, but of course I couldn't move him. Alice helped me bring Edward down onto the couch.

"Yes, and the training starts now. Bella do you have a sword?" I nodded. "Go and get it."

I went up the stairs and into my room. It would be a very simple room if Esme and Alice hadn't went a little crazy with the paint. They painted the moon and stars onto the ceiling. The sword was on my bed and I went back downstairs with it.

Duncan was waiting in the living room with everyone else. "Come on, we can use the gym."

"I think I'll watch." Edward said, but Alice pulled him back.

"Let them train alone." Alice hissed. That was weird. Oh well. I showed Duncan the way to the gym.

He looked around for a minute. "First thing is I have to show you how to hold that sword the right way." He took his own sword out from under his raincoat. What was with people and hiding swords under raincoats? "The sword is apart of your arm and you have to treat it as such. It is your weapon. Your life will depend on that sword." With that we started my first sword lesson.

AN: okay, the Highlander finally comes into the story. Review

Facts about Duncan Macleod for all those who don't watch Highlander: Duncan was born 400 years ago in the highlands of Scotland. When he died Connor, a member of the Macleod clan, found him. Connor trained him how to be an immortal. Oh and like I said in the story Adrian Paul, who played Duncan Macleod, had long hair at the beginning of the series and he wore it up in a ponytail and he did look really cute with his hair up in a ponytail. Got to tell you I remember my mom complaining when he cut his hair.


	6. Unfair

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Unfair

-Edward's POV-

I heard Duncan and Bella downstairs training. He better not hurt her. I swear if he hurts her I'll kill him. "Edward, calm down," Jasper said as he spent waves of calm to me. They hardly helped. "Carlisle trusts Duncan and so does Bella. Be calm."

"Besides we have bigger problems." Oh yeah Alice was going to tell us something before Bella walked in with him. "The Volturi are coming." The Volturi are coming. No!

Everyone looked shocked. "Why?" Carlisle asked just as worried as the rest of us.

"To check on us." I saw Alice's vision of Aro and Jane coming. "What do we do?"

"We get Bella out of here." I said jumping up and planning on dragging Bella away. Carlisle stopped me though.

"We're not breaking any rules. Bella is not really human and neither is Duncan. When will they be here?" Carlisle had a point. Bella wasn't human. I calmed down about that; not about Duncan."

"Soon," Alice told us. Right then there was a knock on the door. The Volturi were here. I looked at Alice. She could have told us sooner. Esme answered the door and led Aro and Jane into the room.

We looked at them none of us speaking. We all heard Bella and Duncan downstairs. _What is that noise? Sounds like swords. What's going on?_ I heard Aro think. "Aro, my old friend. What a surprise." Carlisle greeted two old friends over the house today. One he was excited about and welcomed warmly. He even invited him. The other came uninvited and wasn't greeted warmly. I wondered silently what happened between Carlisle and Duncan. As if to answer my unspoken question Carlisle thought about it for me.

_I saw Duncan walked along a path. He seemed to always have a thing with long hair. Out of nowhere a vampire came in front of him. A human drinking vampire bite down on Duncan before Duncan could even grad his sword. Carlisle graded the vampire off of him. He took the vampires head off without even thinking and then looked at Duncan to see the wound heal. I knew he was shocked. "What are you?" _

_"An immortal. You?" _

_"A vampire." _

_Duncan laughed. "Vampire, huh."_

That was when Carlisle stopped thinking about it and smiled at me. I nodded and we both turned to our visitors. "What are you doing on this side of the world?"

"Does one need a reason to visit an old friend?" Aro asked looking around. No one went to touch him. "What that noise?"

"Friends," Carlisle answered. "Using our at home gym."

"Vampires have an at home gym?" Jane said clearly disgusted by it.

"Never able to figure that one out," The boys all said together and looked at the girls.

"Well it went well with that room." Esme defended herself and we all laughed. It was a nervous laugh though. We all stopped laughing when we heard the crash from downstairs. I almost jumped up, but Alice graded me.

The way we were was Alice and I sitting on one side of the room, Jasper and Emmett standing in front of the TV, and Carlisle and Esme on the opposite side of us. Aro and his guard was the closet to the door.

Then Duncan and Bella came up the stairs and walked into the room Duncan saying "you did good on your first time." Bella was smiling at Duncan "We'll take a break and then start again."

Aro's eyes turned to them. I could tell what he was thinking without even needing my power. _They're breaking the rules._

"What's going on here?" Duncan asked. He was so calm.

"Aro, I know this looks bad, but they're not human."

"Then what are they?" Aro growled. This was looking bad.

"Immortals," Carlisle said holding out his hand for Aro. Aro took it and use his power. He calmed down a bit. "See no rule breaking."

"No, you're still breaking a rule. Just not the one I thought you was breaking." What the hell does Aro mean?

-Bella's POV-

I had no idea what was going on and neither did Duncan. "Many years ago, even before you met Duncan Carlisle, we met the immortals. In sort of the same way you met Duncan only we bite down on the immortal instead of saving them. We saw him come back to life and talked a bit. It was then we made a deal with them to stay out of the way of their contest."

"I never heard of that rule."

"We didn't want to make immortals public knowledge. You can't get in the middle of their contest. Since you didn't know though we will let you off this time, but Bella has to leave you."

"W-w-what," I asked looking at Edward. "Who are they?"

"The royal family of vampires you could say." We were all silent for a minute and then I broke down crying. I couldn't believe it. They were taking my family away from me. I felt two cold arms come around me. I cried into Edward's chest.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. We stepped back tears still coming out of my eyes.

Duncan was looking at me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I promised to teach her and I will. She can come home with me." I nodded knowing I had no other choice.

I hugged Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and even Rosalie goodbye and then kissed Edward. We broke apart when we needed air. "Maybe if I win we could be a family." We all looked at the two vampires.

"If you win the contest no rule would be broken." The male seemed to be the leader between the two. I didn't even care what their names were.

I followed Duncan out to his car and directed him to my house. I left him outside and went to my room. I packed a quick bag with clothes and went into the kitchen. There I found the note from Charlie saying he was going fishing. I wrote a quick note saying I couldn't stay here anymore and left. I put my bags in the back of Duncan's car with my sword.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"Leave it," Duncan said.

"Edward bought it for me and if I leave it won't it look strange. Running away without my car." Duncan thought for a minute.

"You have a cell phone?" I shook my head. He looked around and found a cell. "Looks like Tessa left her cell phone in the car. Take this and follow me. If you get lost my number is programmed into the cell." I took the cell phone and got into my car. I started her up and followed Duncan out.

-Twilight-

It felt like forever before we were in Los Angelus. When we got there we parked outside an antique shop. "Antiques?" I asked Duncan as we walked in.

"What better thing for someone ancient to sell?" Duncan asked and he had a point. There were two people inside, one a girl and the other a boy. Duncan went and kissed the girl. "Bella this is my girl Tessa and this is Richie. Guys this is Bella, she's a new immortal I'm going to teach."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Tessa said. I smiled even though I was still sad about leaving Edward.

"You too," I said. "I'll go get my stuff from your car Duncan."

"I'll do it," Richie said running out the door.

"Well how about you get settled in and we'll continue training tomorrow." I nodded. "I'll show you to your room." I followed Duncan to an empty room.

-Alice's POV-

"Have you seen Bella?" I heard Charlie asked Esme even though I was upstairs in my room.

"No, we haven't seen her since she dumped Edward." That was the story we were going with. Bella dumped Edward and then ran away.

"I think she ran away," I heard Charlie say and then heard him leave.

I tried the hardest I ever did for a vision. I thought if I really tried hard I might be able to see Bella. See anything about Bella, but her future was blank just like it was from the minute she became an immortal. I couldn't see her at all. Not even to see something stupid or if she was okay.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jasper asked and I opened my eyes to look at my husband.

"I can't see her. I've tried really hard, but I can't see her." I said. "I thought maybe if I tried hard and was able to found her future it wouldn't feel like she's really gone, but she's gone. She's gone from our lives." I started to dry sob really wishing I had tears.

I felt Jasper put his arms around me. "She was my sister too and I miss her, but we got to hope one say we'll see her again. We all have forever." I tried to smile at Jasper.

"Yeah maybe one day, but for now she's gone from our lives." Maybe forever I added to myself.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Review.


	7. training

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Training

-Bella's POV-

It's been a few months since I had to leave Edward. I've been training with Duncan everyday. It's not easy work, but I'm getting better. My balance problems are basically not there anymore. Still trip once and a while, but mostly I've become balanced.

Right now Duncan and me are doing what we would call a fake battle. It's to see how much I've learned. By no surprise he was winning. I ended up on the floor with my sword right besides me. I grad it and quickly blocked Duncan sword and then kick him right where no boy wants to be kicked.

Duncan dropped his sword from the force of my kick and bends over. "Sorry," I say to him.

"Don't be, there is no honor in these fights. Use whatever means needed to stay alive and get the head. How about we take a break?" Duncan sat down without even waiting for my answer.

I sat down next to him and put my sword down next to his. Duncan looks at my sword and then picks it up. "Bella, love you forever Edward," Duncan read. He looked at me.

"For me winning this contest isn't about getting some prize, it's about winning to get to go back to Edward. To be apart of my family again."

"You just might get what you want." I don't know if Duncan is just being friendly or if he really means it. Does he think I'm really that good? "With the way your learning I don't know how much more I have to teach you." He meant it! I knew he meant it.

Duncan has become like family to be. Basically like an older brother. "Come on, up on your feet." Duncan hands me back my sword and takes his own. "Time for more training."

Duncan started the attack before I was even ready, but I was able to dodge it. I brought my sword up and blocked another attack from Duncan's sword and then attacked. Duncan was able to block and it went like this for a while.

-Twilight- a few hours later

Tessa and I were shopping. I had shown my cooking skills to the boys and Tessa and they love it. Now we were shopping to make a special dinner tonight for Tessa and Duncan. Tessa was great, so friendly and everything. I won't say she's like a sister like Alice was, but she's a good friend.

I was looking at the vegetables when I heard someone say, "they found the body and the head a couple of feet away. Decapitated." I doubled checked to make sure my sword was under my coat. I had gotten use to carrying it around with me.

Then I felt it. There was another immortal close by. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Call Duncan," I told her and she got what I meant. I left the supermarket. I could feel he was close, moving. He wanted me to follow and I would. I followed the unknown immortal to an abandoned building.

"Hello," I heard someone say and a man appeared. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing all black and there was sword in his hand. I took out my own sword and stood ready to fight. His sword attacked just like Duncan's did a few hours ago and I was able to block it. We started fighting.

-Duncan's POV-

I had drove like a mania to get to the supermarket where Tessa was waiting outside. "Do you know which way she went?" I asked.

"No," Tessa answered.

"I'll drive around and see if I can find them." I started to drive hoping I wasn't going to be too late. What was Bella thinking running after an immortal? It was a while before I found them. It was an abandoned building and when I walked in I heard the swords. Bella was fighting an unknown immortal to me and it looked like she was doing pretty well.

I stood out of the way by the door. The immortal challenged Bella and Bella expected. Battles have to be one on one. Another immortal can't get involved in a fight. That's rules, so I stood by watching.

-Alice's POV-

"Back off," Rosalie hissed at Mike. He was blaming us for Bella running away, well mainly Edward, asking what he did. Edward had his head down on the table not even looking around.

"Bella broke Edward's heart. Not the other way around." I told Mike. He's been bugging us for the last few months since Bella left. If there was ever one human I wanted to kill it would be him. I'm not the only one either. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie also have been thinking up plans on how to kill him and make it look like an accident.

Edward doesn't make any plans at all. He is almost like a zombie. He doesn't do anything. His eyes were so black we were afraid to let him into the school fearing that he might snap. He goes through with the routines pretending to be alive.

Mike leaves us then. I get a quick vision of something Carlisle has decided. It was a good idea. We go through the rest of the day and come home to find Carlisle and Esme waiting.

"Family meeting," Carlisle whispered and we all sit around the dining room table. It seemed like just yesterday Bella was eating a pizza at this table since Emmett had broken the kitchen table. "Forks has too many memories for us. We can't stay here much longer."

"But Bella won't know…" Edward started, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Even if Bella wins it is going to take a long time. Right now being here isn't good for our family. We've been here a number of years I think it's time to leave." No one argued and we all went to pack.

I looked at my bed where I had one time given Bella a makeover. Carlisle was right; it hurt too much being here. I packed my things quickly, just throwing everything into a suitcase and went into Bella's room. Everything we bought her was still here besides the sword and car. I started to pack everything.

"Need some help?" I heard Esme asked and I nodded without even looking at her. We started to put everything in boxes. "We'll take it all with us for when Bella comes back." I nodded and smiled at my mother.

"Mom, what if she doesn't? What if her head gets taken off?"

"Then our family will be incomplete forever." There were no words of comfort. Esme knew it was possible Bella was never coming home and she also knew that without Bella our family wasn't complete. We can move and get away from the places where she was, but inside there will always be something missing.

AN: that's it for now. Review.


	8. fighting

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Fighting

-Bella's POV-

I felt another immortal come into the building. I knew it was Duncan, but he couldn't help me here. The rules say one on one battles only. I threw up my sword defending myself from one of this immortal attacks. "So what's your name anyway?" That threw the immortal off a bit that I ask a question. I stabbed him in the stomach while he was confused. He made a face at the wound but didn't go down. He was used to being stabbed. Used to the pain.

"Nice one, I'm Andrew," the immortal said as he attacked again.

"Andy," I joked as I blocked another attack and went to attack. He blocked me and pushed me onto the floor. I dropped my sword. Andy thought he had me, but I rolled out of the way of his sword. I was able to picked up my sword before jumping onto my feet.

Andy attacked once again and his time I was a second too late to block. He stabbed me in the stomach like I did to him earlier. Oh man that hurt. How did he take it? I fell down and his sword was still in my stomach. He went for my sword that I had dropped when he stabbed me, but I took his sword out of my stomach and put it right through his heart.

He went down from that one. I got my own sword as he took his out. Being stabbed in the heart doesn't kill an immortal. I put my sword at Andy's neck. He looked at me. He knew I won.

"There can be only one." I said and then cut his head off. His head fell down and rolled away from the body.

I looked at Duncan. He was smiling at me. I started to laugh, but then I felt lighting hit me. I screamed in pain as I got this immortals Quickening. Duncan told me taking the Quickening would be painful. He didn't actually explain it fully.

"You okay Bella?" Duncan asked when it was done. I smiled and nodded at my friend. "You did it Bella. You got his Quickening." I knew what he was thinking. Now that I got the Quickening I didn't need him anymore. I knew everything that immortal knew and other immortal he had taken out knew.

"It's time for me to go out on my own. Isn't it?" Duncan didn't say anything. I followed him to his car and we drove back home. When we walked in Tessa and Ricky were waiting for us. I felt strange having blood all me and them looking at me. I went to change into different clothes.

When I came back Duncan and everyone was in the kitchen. "It's time for me to leave," I said once again. Duncan nodded and handed me a few things.

"I set aside an account for you. When you live forever you tend to make a lot of money. Also there's a fake ID there for you." I looked at it and saw it said Isabella Mason. I smiled at the last name. Edward's last name when was human. "I thought you would like it."

"How did you know?"

"Carlisle filled me in about his family a bit." Duncan smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You'll be great."

"I don't know what to do with myself now."

"There's no rule saying you have to leave right away. You can stay here for a while." I smiled once again at Duncan.

"I can't stay with you forever." Duncan nodded understanding.

-Duncan's POV- next day

I watched as Bella packed her car. I knew she had to leave when she felt she was ready. I wasn't thinking it would be this soon. She hugged Tessa and Ricky goodbye and then gave me a hug. "I'll see you again right?"

"Of course," I told her. I knew she was thinking back to when she left her family.

"Next time I see you I'll probably to an old lady and you'll still be as young as you are now." Tessa said teasing Bella. Bella laughed and got into her car. She started up the car and I watch her drive away. I knew Bella could be great. She could become the only one.

AN: okay I know this is shorter then most of my chapter, but I felt that was a good place to end. Review.


	9. 100 years later

Princes of the Universe

Disclaimer: everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and everything Highlander belongs to whoever made Highlander. I own nothing.

Chapter 9: 100 Years Later

-Alice's POV-

It's been hundred years since we last saw Bella. It was sad. Really very sad. I was very sad. I didn't really shop that much anymore. When I did it was just to try to get my mind off of things, then I would remember dragging Bella through the mall or see something that would look good on her and I would just get sad. It was like this for everyone.

Esme was not as happy as she use to be. Sometimes we could just catch her sitting for hours. Carlisle didn't do as much time at the hospital anymore. Emmett tried to be funny, but he wasn't his old happy self. He was sad at the lost of his little sister. Even Rosalie was sad at not having Bella around.

I don't know who had it worst, my poor Jasper or my favorite brother Edward. Edward sometimes wouldn't come out of his room for months. We had to drag him out to hunt sometimes. Jasper feels all the emotions around him and plus his own emotions. It makes him miserable. We had to get out sometimes just so he could be away.

"Can you please try to not be so sad? Just for a bit." Jasper begged me. We were in the forest near our house. We had decided to go hunting. I didn't answer him. "I can't take all these emotions anymore. Maybe I should go away for a bit, by myself." It didn't surprise me. He had been planning this for a while. I still loved Jasper and he still loved me, but with all the sadness in this family for the last hundred years all the couples haven't really been that close. Did I mention we were miserable over Bella? I think I did.

"Maybe you…" Before I could finish I heard something from miles away. It was a faint sound even to vampire ears, but it kind of sounded like swords. "Do you hear swords?"

We both listened for a minute. It was swords. Two people were fighting with swords somewhere. Was it immortals? Could it be Bella? We ran to the sound. We ran as fast as our vampire speed could take us and we found them.

It was in a little clearing in the woods. There was a man there with dark eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. We couldn't see the other ones face, but the hair, the shape of the body, and the scent. It was Bella! It had to be Bella.

The man attacked and Bella dodge it, turning around so we could see her face as she did. It was Bella. She was covered in blood, clearly from being stabbed. She was wearing all black and although she looked the same as she did hundred years ago there was something different.

Bella attacked him stabbing him in the stomach. She pulled her sword out and blocked the attacked from the guys' sword. "You know I'm not use to being attacked like this. An immortal challenging" Bella attacked him! That was so unlike our Bella.

"It doesn't matter. I've been looking for you for a while. Your head will be mine." Throughout all this talking they were still fighting. Still dodging, blocking, and attacking. Bella jumped away from an attacked and climbed into a tree. Where did this balance come from? The Bella I knew tripped over thin air.

The immortal was looking up the tree for Bella, but Bella jumped down from another tree without a sound. She had jumped from tree to tree like a monkey. She did a surprise attack and cut off the immortals arm that was carrying the sword.

The immortal scream and fell to his knees. Bella held her sword to his neck. "There can be only one." I saw my sweet innocent Bella cut off the immortals head. Of course she was cutting off heads if she had survived. I just never believed she actually did that.

Soon after the head was cut off there was lighting and a bolt hit Bella. She started to scream as she held out her arms. When it was done she looked happy. She laughed. "I did it," I heard her whisper, but I had no idea what she did.

"Bella," I finally said coming out from the tree. Bella had held her sword up in the direction of my voice, but put it down when she saw me.

"Alice?" She looked at Jasper as he came out. "Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Hunting, you?" After all these years of missing her I didn't know what to say. She was different. She stood with her sword in her hand like a warrior.

Bella grinned. "I guess you could say I was hunting too." She kicked head of the fallen immortal. "But I'm done now." She put the sword in her sheath. "Are the others here?" She looked around and I could see the old Bella. Our Bella. She has changed, but she was still our Bella.

I hugged her surprising her and started to dry sob into her shoulder. She was shocked at first, but then hugged me back. "I missed you so much." I finally let go and let Jasper have his hug. He had to hold his breath because of all the blood on Bella. "You have to come back to the house and see everyone else."

"Sur…" I didn't even let her finish as I picked her up and started to run to the house. Jasper followed and we ran right into the living where everyone was just sitting.

"Look what we found in the forest," I called so happy.

"Alice, you little pixie, put me down." I think everyone had to make sure they weren't seeing things for a minute because it took a while for anyone to react after I put Bella down. I hadn't seen my family smile in so long. I knew Jasper was very happy too.

"Bella," Esme finally said.

"Yep, the one and only." She looked at Edward who was staring at his long lost love. "Hey Edward." She didn't say anything else. Didn't run to huge everyone? Why not? "Is there a bathroom in this house? I think I should clean up. My blood is probably bothering you and Alice and Jasper have already gotten it all over them." She was right; we were both covered in blood and not just from hunting.

"I don't care." Esme hugged Bella and everyone else followed. It ended with Edward. I think that hug was the longest. They were finally back together. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Bathroom?" Bella put her sword on the table. Esme showed her the way and then we all went to get changed. It would take longer for Bella to get changed, so I dropped new clothes off outside the bathroom and knocked on the door.

When I went downstairs Edward was holding Bella's sword and looking at it. Everyone was looking at Edward. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"The sword, it's not the one I gave her."

"How can you tell? It looks the same to me." Emmett asked.

"I had Bella, love you forever Edward engraved into the sword I gave her. It's not here." I looked at both sides of the swords. Edward was right. It was a different sword. "She has moved on." I put the sword away as I heard Bella waking down the stairs.

-Bella's POV-

I came into a room of vampires all sitting down somewhere. They didn't look as happy as when I first walked in. "Something wrong guys?" I asked as I sat down on the floor. There wasn't enough sits for all of us to sit.

"No, nothing," Carlisle said, but I knew something was wrong.

"Look, guys, I've taken the head of a lot of immortals who have taken the heads of other immortals. I have gotten a lot of Quickening and I'm not an idiot. In fact I'm anything but. What's wrong?"

"Nice sword," Rosalie hissed. Well I knew she never really liked me, but why the hiss?

"I guess so." I totally didn't understand where this was going.

"Yeah, all these years this family has been so depress over losing you and you just forget us. Forget you ever loved Edward and got rid of the sword he gave you to declare his love for you."

"You looked at the sword." Now I was pissed. They looked at the sword and they dare to say I don't love Edward. Of course I love and missed Edward.

"Yeah we did and I can't believe we ever wasted anything on you. We should have just left you and let the first immortal you met take your head. You never cared or loved any of us." Rosalie hissed.

"You dare to doubt I loved you. I loved and still love all of you." I point to the sword. "As for that, it's none of your business what sword I use, but since you're so curious I'll tell you this. That is not my sword."

"What?" All seven vampires said together.

"It's Duncan sword."

"What?" They all said again.

"It's the sword that Connor MacLeod gave Duncan Macleod five hundred years ago."

"What?"

"How can you not get this? It's not my sword, it is Duncan sword."

"What's are you doing with Duncan's sword?" Carlisle asked.

"That's a long story."

"We've all got time." I nodded. He had a point there.

"100 years ago I left Duncan after I defeated my first immortal a few months after I left you. His name was Andy and he was only about 80 when I took his head. After I left I traveled around a bit. Went south, killed a few immortals, went to college. I got a degree in business actually. I saw Duncan a few times, but not for too long. A few months ago I closed my business. Had to leave and move on. You know how it is. I decided to go stay with Duncan for a few weeks…"

-Flash Back-

I drove up to Duncan's shop and parked my car not too far away. I went inside. "Hello, anyone here…" I called out and looked around. I knew Duncan wasn't here since I didn't feel him.

I found a girl in the back room. "Hello, you must be Anna, Duncan's new mortal lover." She looked at me. "I'm Bella, Duncan and me are old friends. Do you know when he will be back?"

Anna started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Duncan has been killed." I felt my own heart break. The immortal that was like an older brother is dead.

"Do you know who did it?"

"An immortal that goes by Zachary Black." I can't believe this. The anger was clearly on my face. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but an immortal I killed knew him." Anna just nodded. "Do you have Duncan's sword?"

"It's over there." Anna pointed to a sword that wasn't too far from me. I picked it up and looked at it. "Why do you need it?"

"Because I'm going to use this sword to kill the immortal who killed Duncan"

-End Flash Back-

No one said anything for a while. "There you go. It was my own form of revenge. I thought it would be justice to kill Zachary with the sword of the man who he killed."

"So that immortal you killed today…"

"Was Zachary Black." I finished for Alice. "I got my revenge."

"I'm sorry Bella," Rosalie finally said. "I was just so upset thinking you had forgotten us."

"It's okay." We all sat there in silence.

"I just realized your going to have to go again." Edward finally said. I couldn't believe how sad he looked.

"Don't put your money on that." I picked up my sword. "I am the only one." Everyone looked at me.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked.

"No, when Zachary died I just knew there were no others." I couldn't begin to explain to them how immortal were connected. "I get to stay with you now forever." Edward brought me into his arms and kissed me.

"Marry me." Wow, that was kind of unexpected.

"Yes," I answered and everyone clapped.

"Wait, what if more immortals come to be." Rosalie asked and everyone fell silence again

"It could happen. Then again immortal could come down from outer space and I would have to fight them. For now I'm the only one, so let's enjoy it." I kissed Edward and I smiled. I was with my family again.

THE END

AN: Well that's the end. Review.


End file.
